Losing Control
by Tortoro15
Summary: Danny becomes isolated, ignoring his friends & family and going as far as breaking up with his girlfriend, Sam. Is this the end of a hero?


**Losing Control**

He gave a forced smile as he continued to walk to school. Sam knew to suspect him of something, since she knew him for a long time considering she was his girlfriend and best friend. She knew everything about him. And that he was a terrible lier when ever he said something to her that obviously wasn't true.

He put his hands to his side and continued on his way to class, not stopping to greet anyone or put away his books in his locker.

Sam decided this was her chance to leave him alone and sprinted the place where she knew Tucker would be. Once she found him by Valerie's locker, she rushed to them and blurted out. "Something's wrong with Danny."

Tucker frowned and glanced at her, "What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, he's been trying to lie to me all morning and he won't tell me why. He's never lied to me!" Sam cried in worry.

"Calm down." Valerie soothed, resting a hand on Sam's shoulder. "There must be a logical explanation. Danny wouldn't ever try to do that to you without a good reason, right?"

She frowned and her shoulders slumped. "I guess. But-"

"Just leave him alone for a couple days. He's probably going through some stuff. Boys can go through emotional stuff too, ya know," She giggled and rolled her eyes at Tucker, "Specially him."

"Hey!"

"He'll turn out fine in the end. I promise," Valerie gave a confident smile.

Unfortunately things only turned out worse from there. Danny slowly began to stop meeting her during school, after school and just plainly started to avoid her. He didn't just ignore her, he started to ignore his parents, Jazz, and Tucker and Valerie. Nobody seemed to be able to make any connection with him anymore.

He started to look more skinner and depressed; his eyes obviously having bags underneath them and his posture seemed to slump like a zombie. He looked like the complete opposite to himself.

When Sam had forced him into the corner to talk, he had said there was nothing wrong and that same night, broke up with her. She had cried for a day before realizing this wasn't about her, it was about him. That's when she dedicated every free time to talk to him in case he was inching towards something she was afraid he would do to himself. When she knew that he wasn't home, she sneaked into her house, and looked around his room to find anything suspicous about him. But unfortunately, she had come up with nothing and quickly left before she was catch by either the Fentons or Danny himself.

This had gone on for around a month until she was called by Jazz.

"What's wrong?" Sam casual answered.

"It's Danny! We need you here ASAP, now!" She cried out with worry. "I have no time to explain, just get over here!"

Sam had literally jumped out her window and sprinted towards FentonWorks, extremely lucky that she still managed to exercise a couple times a week just to keep fit. When she reached Jazz's home, she was practically pulled in by Jazz, who guided her towards the basement. She had almost nearly forgotten how the lab of two ghost hunters looked like. When she reached, she was surprised to find Danny in an containment box, rocking himself back and forth in his ghost form.

"S-Sam?" He mumbled, his green eyes wide with panic.

She kneeled beside him, putting her hand against the ghost energy proof glass. "What's wrong with him?"

"We don't know. My parents' think something's wrong with his powers? You have to say something eventually Danny, or else we can't help you," Jazz urged, obviously frightened for her little brother, who looked quite insane at the moment.

He shook his head, his eyes squeezed shut, "Something's wrong with my powers. They've been overreacting for weeks and I've been unable to take control. I nearly killed a ghost a couple days ago because my powers are getting so unstable. That's why I've stopped talking to you all. I knew if I was getting to close, I'd do something I'd regre-"

Danny cursed in pain as he clenched his side, trying to find a way to sooth the excruciating pain traveling up his abdomen.

"You should have said something earlier. We could have helped!" Sam flipped out at him, slamming her fist against the glass.

He shook his head and floated to his feet, his eyes flashing green, "If I wanted help, I would have asked you guys! But I didn't. I didn't want you into some unnecessary panic over me. This is my fault, alright? I asked for this."

"Danny, we're already in more stress about you then we would before. We don't even know what's happening to you!" Sam countered back.

He turned away, his back facing her and sat back down. Her eyes narrowed before a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder. "Just leave him alone for a while, sweety. He's not in a good mood," Maddie stated before guiding her to the table, Jack and her were working at. "We're examing his ghostly side, just to see any power fluctuations. We've got a couple but many times we've gotten some that are so severe. You saw a minor one like when he was in pain a minute ago. The severe ones have gotten so toxic, that we were forced to put him in that containment field, just for our protection. His ectoplasmic energy is getting too acidic and radioactive for a human body to take."

"So what are you guys doing now?" She asked.

"We're just trying to find the source of the problem for now. When Danny's calmed down, you can talk to him but just don't yell at him, that seems to be the cause of his power fluctuates. His emotions are somehow linked to his powers. Calm and cool releases small power fluctuates and anger and aggression causes more dangerous ones," Maddie explained, giving a small look towards her son. "If we find anything, we'll alert you."

Sam nodded and followed after Jazz, who led her upstairs to her room. When she sat down on her bed, she huffed and punched the bed. "I can't believe Danny would do that! Why would he lie to us for months?"

"He was just trying to make the situation better for us. Danny knows whats best," Jazz glanced at her with confidence. "Danny's just trying to protect us."

"Some protecting." She muttered.

"Jazz!"

She looked towards the ground, wondering what her mother wanted. But the urgency in her voice, brought her to her feet as she and Sam sprinted down the stairs towards the lab once more. It was only 5 minutes ago they were just in here.

Danny's eyes were pure red, with a small hint of green in them as he blasted the door, his usual green energy replaced with red. He continued to try and beat down the door, unsuccessful every single time. He roared like an animal and continued to slam blasts into the wall, which was doing some damage on the outside. The blasts were so violent and shaky that every fell to the ground, fear running up their spines as Danny continued to blast himself out.

"Contain the shield, Jack! We are not letting Danny out," Maddie screamed she got to her feet and held onto the table tightly.

The large man nodded and dashed towards the button on the wall that would add more protection to the shield. But as soon as he pressed it, it was too late as Danny poured as much energy as he could into his hand, which was almost black in color. He touched it against the glass wall and smirked when he saw the results of it melting, just as he had hoped. He managed to phase through the hole and step outside, free of the shield previously placed on him.

His aura was no longer white, black as his personality. He took a single step towards them and his hands lit up with red energy. "You don't understand how _happy_ I am. I'm free."

"Danny..?" Maddie whispered, trying to get to her son, "Danny, please, calm down. We're trying to help you."

"Why do you need to help me? I'm fine. I feel good. Powerful. Now I understand what was wrong with me. My ghost half was too much for my human. My true ghost self was trying to take over.. and now that it has, I'm free to do whatever I want," He grinned wickedly.

"We won't let you do that," Jazz countered bravely. "You won't hurt anyone. I know you enough that you wouldn't dare too."

The ghost floated over to her and grinned, "And what makes you think I go by those morals anymore. I'm a changed person remember? I don't believe in anything anymore. All I see is the powerful and the powerless... And that's exactly what you all are."

A blast formed in his hand, but before he could even land a hit on Jazz, another blast pushed him away, slamming him into the nearby wall. His red eyes flashed complete red before he flew towards them at a quick pace. Jack, who managed to slip on his Ghost Gauntlets, punched Danny away from Sam and Jazz, starting a round with the crazed up half ghost.

"What's wrong with him?!" Jazz cried in worry towards her mother.

Maddie shook her head in panic, "I don't know! His energy just went off the charts. It broke our scale and before we could even realize why, he started to attack the containment field. I don't know what's happening, but I do know that you both have to get out of here! Go!"

"But what about you, Dad and Danny? I can't leave you guys here!"

"Don't worry about us, it only matters that you and Sam survive. We'll be fine, we'll catch us as soon as we can. I promise," Jazz gave her one last look before grabbing Sam's hand and pulling her back up and through the front doors. They ran across the street and glanced back, their eyes widening at the sight.

The entire house had this red aura around it and inside, almost looking like a haunted house in comparison. It frightened them a little and the ground startled to rumble once more. They held onto each other for dear life, terrified and worried for the sake of the rest of the Fentons.

Before they could even scream, the house collapsed, all the lights disappearing in the blink of an eye. Jazz shrieked and went towards the end of the debris, holding up small bricks that used to hold up her house. She clung to Sam, quietly sobbing at the loss of her parents. There was no way her parents would be alive, unless Danny somehow regained sense of himself and saved them. But that wasn't even likely. There was nothing to be said about what had happened.

The authorities managed to arrive in a couple minutes, finding Sam and Jazz at the edges of it and helping them to the ambulance that would transport them to the hospital. But Jazz had fought against the medics, desperate to find anyone in the debris.

But unfortunately, they soon drugged her, leaving her to think numb thoughts.

The last thing she was able to feel and see was the warmth of the fire that was starting to spread her family's destroyed home.

* * *

Jazz had woken up in a hospital bed, shooting up and examining her surrounds. Realizing she was in the last place she wanted to be, she got up and shot towards the door, until a shot of pain from her wrist forced her back. An IV was inside and she carefully pulled it out then began dashing towards the exit.

She was almost towards the elevators until a large man stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Leaving. I need to find out what happened to my parents."

"You're the Fentons' daughter huh?" The man figured, shaking his head. "I think it would be best if the doctor talked to you and your friend. She was pretty shaken up too."

"Sam? Where is she?" She demanded.

"Same room as you. Didn't you notice the other curtain beside you?" He chuckled and started to slowly take her back to her temporary room. "Just wait here for the doctor to arrive. He'll explain everything.. just don't know how you'll take it."

Jazz didn't answered as he was pushed back into the room, just in time to hear a groan from the other side of the room. She opened the curtain to reveal a dazed Sam who was trying to focus.

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

"That's what I'd like to know."

The doctor had shown up in a couple minutes, his face very stern with.. fear? He walked over to the two girls and examined them, glad to see that they were perfectly fine from that crazy incident from earlier.

"What happened to my family?"

He looked down. "They were squashed by the large debris of the house. They're bones were smashed and were instantly pronounced dead. They've been recovered and being treated at the moment. I'm very sorry for you're loss. Their funeral is going to be paid for by the government of Amity Park and its citizens."

"What about Danny? My b-brother."

"There was only two bodies to be found. We've dug everywhere, there's no other body out there. Just Maddie and Jack Fenton," He shook his head.

"Impossible, but-"

"I'm very sorry. Since you are still young of age and unable to be legal, we can put you with a foster family for now, until you reach the desired age of 18," He finished. "You'll be transported there in a couple hours."

"Wait!" Sam interrupted. "She can stay with my family. My parents would be happy to foster her for a couple more years. Especially at this time."

"If it is alright with your parents, then it would be perfectly fine," He nodded and turned to leave. "I'll alert the child services of the change. I will see you both in a couple hours and then you'll be able to get checked out."

Once the door closed, Jazz slammed her fist against the bed. "My brother's still alive.. he.. he didn't save my parents.."

"Danny was being taken over. You saw him! That wasn't _our_ Danny."

"It may have not been our Danny but he still had a heart inside. He could have done something to prevent their death. Something would be better than nothing!" Jazz cried out.

Sam shook her head, "I don't think Danny would do something as heartless as that. Danny is a hero, he wouldn't murder anyone."

"Well I'm homeless now," She sighed, "My parents are dead and my brother's missing."

"We'll find your brother and help him. I promise," Sam said hugging her hard, trying to reassure her of any negative thoughts. There was no way she was going to lose Jazz to this. She hugged back equally as they both silently cried.

* * *

**One shot. yay. I dunno why I made this story since I kinda lost inspiration for Danny Phantom, but still love him though.**

**~Tortoro15**


End file.
